This invention is concerned with printing presses and more particularly with presses for printing upon roll-fed webs supplied to bag-making machines.
The use of bags of polyethylene (poly) and other materials has expanded rapidly in recent years. It is frequently desirable to imprint informative and/or decorative matter upon the bags. The availability of poly bag-making machines of reasonable size and cost has encouraged the proliferation of small manufacturing establishments for poly bag making, but the unavailability of small, economical presses for printing upon roll-fed poly bag webs has restricted the ability of small bag-making establishments to meet the demand for printed bags. Heretofore bag printing, particularly multi-color printing, has required huge, complex, and expensive printing presses which only large bag-making establishments could afford. Hence, the cost of printed bags has been unduly high, and small bag-making establishments desiring printed bags have had to be satisfied with the high-cost practice of having the bag material printed by printing establishments specializing in that activity or by other, larger bag manufacturers.